The Renagde Warrior
by Sara-wan Kenobi-Olien
Summary: Sara-wan, a child who starts as a threat to the jedi will be there Jedi Protector during the Clone Wars . Aa the light and darkside threat to tear her apart will she turn or protect her father, The negotiator? Suck at summaries.Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Star Wars so, you don't character is Sara-wan k. Not a Siriwan! PleaseR&R**

**Prologue:**

The prophecy of the Renegade warrior A Girl with high midichlorean count among any jedi would be born among two jedi knights and raised by the council as the daughter of the jedi knights and daughter of the council of Kio. She will be torn between the light and darkside of the force and sense the changes in the force and put under the protection of "the creator/negotiator", the councils, and the senate. She is one of the three.

Sara-wan kenobi was born close to the temple of the jedi knights. Born to Obi-wan kenobi and his girlfriend , Siri Tachi, she lays silently sleeping in Obi-Wan's arms. Obi-wan looks at her and then at Siri, who had been sleeping for over an hour, and then back at Sara-wan. Flush! The doors to the room open reveling Qui-Gon and Adi-Gallia before him. Qui-Gon reaches for the youngling from Obi-wan's arms and Adi-Gallia sits near the sleeping Siri.

"What are you two doing here?",asked Obi-Wan watching Qui-Gon carrying the sleeping child of his.

"We are here to check on the child ", Adi-Gallia responded, rubbing the quiet Siri's back..

"We also are here to tell you that we have a mission, my apprentice.", responsed Qui-Gon, still carrying the silent chlid.

"What about Siri...and the baby?"angrily asked Obi-wan, retrieving Sara-wan from Qui-Gon and placing her in her hovercrib and folding his arms.

"I'll take them to the temple and make up a scenario" replied Adi, suggesting as she walked to Obi-wan and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine,What is our mission?, master." replied Obi-wan. accepting the plan of Adi's

"We're going to negotiate with the young Senator Ainlee of Malastare and a unknown clan that threats his people." replied Qui-gon, ready on leaving his padawan.

"Yes, Master", Obi-wan responded, heading through the doors and the both heading to Malastare.

At the Temple , Siri held her sleeping child close to her while she followed her master to the main council room. Yoda meditating in the council room was quite common among most padawans but, to Siri personally it bothered her quite a bit. Adi-Gallia told a scenario about how Siri found a youngling during Obi-Wan and Siri's long term mission final days. That Siri checked for midicholorians and that she was able to take care of the child in her quarters at the temple till the child was old enough for training. Yoda accepted and told Adi-Gallia to bring the child during the next meeting with the council.(which was only in a couple of hours).Siri Unpacked her things and got reacquainted with her quarters.

Hours later...

During the Council meeting , Adi-Gallia presented the child to the council. Surprisingly, each jedi was playing with her as she wrapped her hand on Master Plo's finger and pulled on Master Fisto's alien like hair. Every jedi loved her. Many jedi played with her and even cared for her . Siri was glad that they loved Sara-wan if only Obi-wan was here then, she would be complete.

After the meeting,

Master Windu stood up, "She can be a danger to the council and the Jedi, Siri" as he handed the child to her .Yoda closed his eyes and was confused at the statement of the Jedi Master .He then sensed the strong force that stuck into his heart, the child was hers and she did not find the youngling during the mission.

"Hmm. Yours the child is, could fall into the prophecy of the chosen one. Expel you we can." Yoda replied still sitting in his chair.

"Master, please don't. I never knew I was pregnant with her until the last month of our mission." replied Siri, holding her sleeping child.

"We won't expel you or Obi-wan but, she still can be the chosen one" Windu said as he walked over to her.

"How, Master?"

"Forseen I have of being both sith and jedi she is." Yoda replied.

"Can Obi-wan still see her?" Siri asked

"Yes. But will be trained by him, yoda, Dooku, and Qui-gon" Mace replied to her.


	2. Senate and SaraWan

**Hey decided to rewrite my story but it has a totally different concept this will be a series so, I'll start with the beginning of this series .The adventures Sara-wan had before the clone wars and how she grew to love ferus and start a family with him. So keep a look out.**

"Sara, come down for tea please." Obi-wan shouted at the stairwell of his apartment. He was surprised how fast time past since Sara-wan was born to her now at the age of five. The Council still thought of her as a threat, but he, Qui-gon and Siri did not think that.

"Coming, papa" Sara said as she held her training saber. She went down stairs got her little cup tea from the table and sat in her seat at the table.

"Sara-wan, I need to tell you something"

"What is ewit ,papa?" asked the youngling as she stopped drinking her tea.

Obi-wan walked over and kneeled down before her," Darling, you know you mustn't call me or your mother, like that outside the apartment. The masters do not like it" Sara nodded in agreement. "On the other hand, finish your tea and I'll take you to the Senate building and maybe even Dex's. Does that satisfy"

"Yeah!" the Young girl cheered and started to drink her tea.

"Buail",shouted Sara-wan as she ran to the Alderaanian viceroy giving him a hug as he kneeled down to her.

"Hello, Sara, my little shelly" said the young Bail Organa as he picked her up and stood up. "Hello, Jedi Master Kenobi, I have much to tell you."

"Of course, you always have something to tell me" responded Obi-wan as he shook the viceroy's hand.

"Lets' go to my apartment and talk" bail said as he escorted him and Sara-wan to a speeder. He started the speeder and headed for his apartment. As they went into his apartment, the young viceroy talked on about treaties as he went to get some Alderaanian wine for him. "Wine, Master Kenobi"

"Oh, No Viceroy" replied Obi-wan as he played and tickled Sara-wan. Sara-wan laughed in delight, and as the playing died down she yawned and soon fell asleep.

"She's a wonderful little girl, Obi-wan" said Bail as he took a sip of his wine and sat down.

"Oh, yes. She is more like her mother and just only has some of my traits" said Obi-wan as he gently moved some strands of hair from her face as he looked at her.

"Well, Obi-wan I'm about to get my title as Senator of Alderaan and receive my senate seat."

"Coagulations, Senator"

"I would like you and Sara to come to Alderaan for her to see the republic actually give a senate seat next week."

"I'm sorry but, I'll be on a mission with my master to Rodia and Sara-wan will be with her mother that week." Obi-wan replied

"Can Sara still come if I ask her mother?"

"I believe she could, I can ask her mother and I will contact you when she replies. We must get back to the temple, "Senator". " Obi-wan said as he got up from his seat and picked up Sara-wan.

"Bye, Jedi master" Bail said as he escorted them out and helped Obi-wan place Sara-wan into the speeder.

As they arrived into the temple, Qui-gon waited arms crossed. "Blast! Got here too late, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Obi-Wan! , What are doing staying out late especially with Sara-wan." Qui-gon scolded to Obi-wan as he picked Sara-wan from the backseat. They got to Obi-wan's Apartment and Qui-gon placed the young girl into her bed upstairs and closed the door. "Obi-wan explain where you were with her"

"I went to the senate building, Sara-wan loves it there and then Senator Organa invited us to his apartment.

"Ok, but next time I don't you coming here late especially with Sara-wan" Qui-gon said as he placed his arm on his padawan's shoulder. Obi-wan agreed and retired for the night.

Tomorrow he will have to leave and he wasn't ready but, he must not get attach to his own daughter.

**Next chapter tomorrow and I will continue please Read and Review.**


	3. The Necklace and the Bracelet

"Daddy, down't gow!", Sara said as she ran and hugged Obi-wan 's leg on the verge of tears .

Obi-wan and Qui-gon kneeled down to her and placed one hand on her shoulders, "Sara-wan we will be back soon and one day you can come with us and fight for peace and justice." said Qui-gon as he pulled a bracelet, a small handmade gold circle and dark brown sting that attached to the circle, and placed the bracelet on her right wrist. "This Sara is to remember me if you ever need me or if I'm gone on a mission." He hugged her and stood up, waiting for Obi-wan to speak.

Obi-wan still kneeling, he took out a necklace, a purple triangular shaped rock laid upon the necklace so elegant like a senator's jewel. "Sara-wan, this is from me." Sara bowed her head; Obi-wan traced her chin and raised her head, "I'll always be there for you" .Sara nodded and a tear fell down her cheek as she hugged him one last time, before Garen placed her by his side and Siri walked to Obi-wan asking for a minute in private to his master.

"What is it, Siri?" Obi-wan asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Be careful. And I'll take Sara to Alderaan." She said in a soft, elegant voice. Siri placed a hand on his cheek and pressed her lips on his, soon releasing herself from his embrace. Telling himself that he has stayed here for too long he said good-bye one more time and climbed aboard the Jedi ship

Two days' later, Sara-wan and her mother got ready for their trip to Alderaan. Sara was excited to be going out of Coursant for the first time. "Sara, come down the ship is ready to leave." Siri said across her hall of her apartment.

"Coming Mommy" the five year old said as she headed up the hall with a backpack on her back. Siri followed the eagerly five year old out of the apartment and then into the ship.

They were heading out of Coursant and the young Sara looked out of the window amazed and awed at the overview sight of Coursant. A three hour flight to reach their destination and by the following hour the young Sara-wan was asleep.

**Next Destination Alderaan!**


	4. Alderran and the Promise

"Darling, time to wake.", said Siri as she nudged the girl on her shoulder and kissed her on her forehead. The young girl lightly opened her eyes and asked if they reached their destination. "We're here on Alderaan, darling. Come to the bridge and see.", said Siri as she smiled at her daughter as she ran to the bridge and Siri tried to follow.

"Amazing, so dis is Alderaan." Sara said as she looked below her through the window as she asked her blonde haired mother.

"Yes, Sara-wan.", answered Siri as she stroked the young girl's red-brown hair. As the ship landed and they walked down the platform the Senator of Alderaan, Bail Organa and his wife the Queen of Alderaan along with her hand maidens and Garen Muln waited for Siri and Sara-wan. Sara saw her mother bow before them all and hug Bail and Garen. Sara thought on what she would do but, did the same as her mother, making the small crowd chuckle a little.

"Sara, little shelly, you don't have to do that in Alderaan. Your mother does that because she wants to show you what the Jedi do when they meet royalty and senate members." Bail said as he kneeled down before her. Sara nodded in agreement. "Come here, Sara" Bail picked her up and carried her showing her a little tour of the Palace and Alderaanian market, she smiled and was amazed at the beautiful world he lived in and wished the temple was here. "Tomorrow, I will have a title to my name, little Shelly"

"Really, what is it", Sara asked Bail as he chuckled and said his newly title. "I wish I could live here."

"Better than Coursant I believe. Now, believe it is time for you to go to bed." , said Bail as he set her down on her bed in an elegant room. Sara yawned telling him that he was right, Bail tucked the girl in bed, kissed her forehead and left the room. He saw Siri in the hall sitting on the bench; he walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Hello, Bail. I see you are great with children especially Sara-wan.", said Siri as she looked through the window and then at her hands.

"Well, Sara is a beautiful and good little girl and since my wife can't conceive, I might never be a father." Bail said to Siri as she hugged him and a tear fell from his cheek.

"I'm so sorry. Obi-wan is a good father to her but, I don't love him anymore yet, he only likes me as a friend. He used to love me." Siri said on the verge of tears. She sensed a disturbance in the room , she excused herself and came back within a minute. "Sorry, I had to put Sara back to sleep. I want you to take care of her and raise her as if she were your own when she comes over when Obi is on missions or if something happens to me."

"But…. Siri ,It would be a honor, master Jedi" said Bail as he sat up from the bench and headed to his room.

NEXT OBI AND QUI-GON TO NABOO and ANAKIN SKYWALKER! TWO YEARS LATER


	5. The Cloak of the sith

Obi-wan and Qui-gon return to the temple after a long mission. Obi-wan sat in the bench near a window looking out showing a beautiful night in Coursant. "I wonder where Sara-wan and Siri are. They are not back from Alderaan. Master, should I go to Alderaan?" asked Obi-wan as he looked out the window. A boy, only a year older than Sara, walked to the padawan.

"Sara, wet to Alderaan, right" asked the young boy to Obi-wan. Obi-wan said yes and pulled the boy up to his lap. "I wish Sara was here, she told me dat she was going to stay for two weeks in the palace."

"So, Ferus she said that she was going to stay overnight." replied Obi-wan. The boy nodded in agreement. Obi-wan set Ferus down and walked over to his ship, and left to Alderaan.

When Obi-wan arrived he saw his daughter in a beautiful dress, she ran and hugged him. "Daddy, you're here" she tugged him to where Siri, Bail, and Garen were. "Mommy, Garen, Bail. Daddy is here!", she said as she smiled, happy to see her father after two weeks.

"Kenobi, how are you?", Garen said as he hugged his friend. Obi-wan replied with a "fine" and went straight to Siri with his daughter.

"Obi, I need to talk to you." Siri said as they headed off to the garden to talk, leaving Sara with Bail and Garen. "Obi, we're Jedi and I don't have to feelings I use to and if I do they are buried deep in my heart to still be on the Jedi order."

"I did the same, Siri, but what about Sara-wan?" replied Obi-wan as he moved a strand of hair from her face. "Will we keep parenting Sara as we have done now?" Siri nodded in an agreement, they finished their pact and went to Sara to have some fun on Alderaan before they left the beautiful system.

**Two Years Later….**

Obi-wan and Qui-gon have gone on a mission once more to negotiate with the Trade Federation and to protect the Queen of Naboo. Back in the Temple library, an eight-year old, Ferus and a seven-year old, Sara-wan, study and do their assignments from Master Che and Yoda. "Ferus, I don't get this?", says a young Sara-wan, looking at her work and data pads for her studies for Master Che, the main healer.

"Look I need to find something, ok, so wait" says the young 8 year old Ferus Olin, going through data chips.

"Ok, I'll be out in the hall it is too boring here." replied Sara-wan as she walked out with her stuff.

"Whatever", says Ferus still looking at data chips for his project.

Sara leaves the main library and sits out in the hall. She watches as Jedi, padawans, and younglings pass through the hall as many say "Hello" to her. She sits for quite some time till her two favorite people come over to her, Obi-wan and Qui-gon.

"Qui-Gon and Obi!" she cries as she runs up to hug them.

"Young Sara", says Qui-Gon, happily hugging Sara and picks her up as Obi-wan place a necklace in her hand. The necklace was quite beautiful. It had a leaf like image and in the middle a beautiful Turquoise rock but, Sara liked the triangular necklace they gave her two years ago.

"What is this?" she kindly asks qui-gon as she smiles at

"It is a necklace me and Obi made for you, little one." replies Qui-gon as he strokes her hair.

"You two came back from Naboo, right?" she asked, getting distracted with the young boy near Qui-gon,

"Yes, my sweet" Obi replies as qui-gon puts her down and placing the necklace on her removing the triangular necklace. Sara held her other necklace with her left hand and placed a hand on the newer necklace that just replaced the other. She looked at Qui-gon and behind him she saw a new person, a boy with blondish hair and brown eyes sand in both his hand and tunic.

"Who is that behind you then" she asked to both of them trying to see who it was.

"Oh, Sara-wan this is Anakin Skywalker" replies Qui-gon, gently pushing the boy in front of him.

"Anakin this is Sara -wan Kenobi" Obi-wan tells Anakin.

"Why does she have the same name as you, Obi-wan?" Anakin asked as he made a face as he looked at Obi-wan.

"Clear your mind young one, plus it is complicated" replies Obi-wan trying to hide the truth as Obi-wan placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Sara-wan Kenobi.", Sara says enthusiastically, holding out her hand.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker" says Anakin shaking her hand and smiling a bit.

"We have to leave to the council, little one." Obi-wan told Sara and whispers to her, "Make sure you go to your mother's apartment, I might stay a while in the Council Chamber."

"Ok, Later and nice to meet you umm... sky guy" says Sara as she hugged him and then Obi-wan and Qui-gon.

"Later, I guess?" replied Anakin, very confused as he walked away from Sara

Sara then returned to what she was doing, sitting. Ferus watched the scene from the front door of the Library, he got frustrated when he saw Sara-wan hug the new boy.

Ferus comes out of the library and asked, "So, what you needed help on?" to Sara.

"Never mind, I got it, Feri" replies Sara as he smiled at him.

"Saw you get friendly with the new kid" said Ferus as he fiddled with his fingers and bowed his head.

"Your Jealous aren't you, Feri." said Sara as she went over to try and hug him. Ferus disagreed but, was suddenly the frustration turned into happiness when Sara kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"Oh, okay then let's go to your mom's apartment or should I say my future Master" he said as he let the embrace of Sara's hug break and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Don't get to hasty big shot, come on lets go" as she snickered and smiled.

"I'll race you then Sara"

"Fine! Bring it on!"

"Ready, set, Go!" Both ran as fast as they could to the apartment. Then when it was going to be a tie they both bumped into something or someone, It was Adi-Gallia and Sara's mom, Siri.

"Oops?" Sara says smiling like her father always did when he made a mistake or made something happen on purpose.

"In what hurry you two are and yet for what reason?" replied Adi, sounding like Yoda

"We wanted to go and um ...well ...see you all" said Sara

"Sara-wan, why don't you and Ferus go to the apartment and do your homework or projects, be careful and Bant and Garen will be there to supervise you two" says Siri

"Okay, bye" Sara replies heading to the apartment..

During the babysitting, and after Anakin's Testing, there was another council meeting featuring all council members and Siri and Obi-wan were in the meeting.

"If Anakin Skywalker is the chosen one then, what is Sara -wan?" asked a jedi council member

"The Renegade warrior Sara-wan Kenobi is." replied Yoda

"So, if Dooku will be foreseen to leave, who will train Sara-wan?", Siri asked to yoda and the other council members

"We will see" they all replied

**Days Later...**

Qui-gon and Obi-wan left once more to Naboo, to protect the Queen and during that time certain news arisen. The news surrounded the Temple like a dark cover of evil .Sara suddenly awoke that morning with start and rushed into Siri's room "What is wrong darling?" Siri said as she woke and stroked the young girl's hair.

"Qui-gon is dead mommy, I saw it all" Sara started to cry. "Oh, my sweet. Everything will be fine" Siri said trying to comfort herself and Sara-wan. The news entered the temple and padawans' talking to each other on how Sara-wan Kenobi made the facts true about Master Qui-gon. Ferus was the only one, who was a padawan that tried to find Sara throughout the Temple as the Council searched. He entered the Thousands fountains and saw her lying asleep at the rim of the fountains. That Day, Obi-wan went through a lot and went to the thousand fountains to recover his thoughts and saw Ferus and Sara asleep at the rim of the fountain and took both of them to his and Anakin's' apartment and laid them down on one couch each.

Please make that important Review!


	6. Ten Years Later

_**Ten years later... **_

_After ten years since Qui-gon died, Sara –wan, Ferus, and Anakin became padawans. The ages between them were not that far. Anakin is nineteen, Ferus is eighteen, and Sara-wan is seventeen. Sara unlike Ferus and Anakin was being switched from master to master. Sara-wan, a beautiful 17 year old with light brown, red hair and blue eyes. The Clone Wars was just starting and it was important for undercover missions to find Intel before the separatist._

"Sara, wake up", says Ferus as Sara awakens from the bed.

"What the blazes is it?, Ferus" ,replies the sleepy Sara-wan as she starts to get her data pad and sees what is needed of her today as she heads to the refresher to get dress quickly.

"I thought you remembered that your mom is leaving to a mission to capture that captain smuggler and Anakin is protecting that senator from Naboo.", confusedly says Ferus, as she exits the refresher and hands her, her lightsaber.

"That's right, aww! You cleaned and fixed my light saber and I still sense that you are just a bit jealous" she says as she sees him make a face that makes her smile as she tries to change the subject and kisses him on the cheek.

"I'm not jealous; it is not the way of the Jedi. I just overwhelmed that the council won't give me a mission with a group of padawans. Let's go, down to the kitchen plus you can't run from everything, Sara-wan!" as he presses his hand to his cheek and down the stairwell.

"Look, I haven't gone on one of those missions yet, Feri you just need to be patient and I'll always be beside you, fighting and defending. I am not running from everything it's just I feel something bad is going to go on during that mission." she said as they head to the kitchen of the apartment.

"Thanks Sara. Now, why don't you just tell her?" Ferus asked as opens his breakfast meal from Dexter's place. Sara making her favorite meal that Dex taught her, turns out it is her father's favorite as well. She turns to Ferus and tells him, "That's the thing Feri, she would think my opinion on this mission was that I would be worried, saying that I am just too worried and I'm not and your welcome sometimes a great leap forward such as this mission, often take two steps back." as she returns to her meal.

The door opens revealing, Siri, already for her mission to kill that Captain, smuggler. She goes to the kitchen and kisses her only one daughter and says "Good morning!" to her Padawan. This was a very extra good day for her the council finally gave her an undercover mission. Telling them how she is so grateful on having this mission and making arrangements for both her daughter and her padawan. Sara never really paid much attention to her mother non-stop talking yet, just remembering the same thing happening to Qui-gon. How he would be back at the temple in an instant and if she had the vision earlier and feared that the same thing would happen to her mother.

After the meal, Sara went off through the temple, many Jedi and padawans knew her saying "Good day, young Kenobi" and she would always reply. She stops by the large window that Qui-gon would use to look through when he had a problem and during that time either Dooku or Obi-wan would come by and advise him as well. She gazed at the window till a hand was placed on her shoulder, it was Obi-wan. "Hello, Obi-wan "says Sara, still gazing through the window.

"Hello Sara, you know me and Anakin.." cut off by Sara said "On another mission ,right "sounding annoyed.

"Why, Yes." replied Obi-Wan as he sat down on the bench, "It is just another protection mission for a senator and a man named Fry to get his intel for the republic, no worries."

"Oh, so you want me to check up on my mother during her undercover mission, right" says Sara-wan "and to go on this mission without her knowing"

"Yes, follow me and Anakin because your mother is coming with us to do this protection and undercover mission. " replied Obi-wan as she hugs him and says her good-byes "May the force be with you"

_**Days later...**_

After being undercover for about three days Sara-wan keeps a good eye on her mother with some friends that she had from previous missions. Embo and Sugi kept an eye on the ground while Sara jumped rooftops to see what her mother did. Suddenly after Kenobi was done with the senator and the clones that he discovered were battling on the other side of planet, he went to see how Sara was doing. It was going to be bad for Siri was in too much in the black market that her cover was nearly blown and as Sara saw from a rooftop ahead. Obi-wan told her to stay there as ascended down to the ground. All of her visions started to come true after that Siri was shot as she killed that smuggler scum and fell into Obi-wan's arms; she and Embo killed the rest of the group that was upon Kenobi and Siri. Siri died that day in obi-wan's arms and that was the first that she saw Obi-wan cry with her as well in years. Siri's last wishes repeated in her mind "Teach Her and reveal her Destiny.."

Obi-wan carries the lifeless body of her mother aboard the ship he took and placed her in this portable -wan and Sara were silent through the entire trip back to the temple.

_**Hours later ... **_

Sara gets ready for the funeral of her mother and master for that time being. Ferus enters her room and helps her with her cloak. "Sara, what happened over there?"

"I don't wish to speak about it , Feri?" replied Sara as she started to head to the door of the apartment and Ferus following. "We finished packing right?" she asked trying to not relive that tragic time.

"Yeah, I pack the last of it, Sara" says Ferus putting on his cloak.

During the funeral, Sara was trying to stay strong and not emotional in front of the Jedi that taught her not to .Obi-wan on the other hand was keeping an eye on Sara, she looked exactly like him during the funeral of Qui-gon. After the funeral, she left she ran through the corridors and through the passageways of the temple. She finally head to the Gardens and cried instantly as she fell to her knees. "Sara!" yells Ferus and Obi-wan as they try to find her. "Look her cloak" says Ferus as he picks up the cloak.

"Ferus you look for her at the thousands fountains, I'll look in the Gardens" said Obi-wan as Ferus followed orders. Obi headed to the gardens .Once he Entered he sensed her through the force. "It's Alright, sweetheart" as he cuddles her.

"I should have reacted faster, I could have saved both of them, Daddy" she replied as she pulled her head off his shoulder

Obi-wan placed a hand on her cheek "It was not your fault; they were saving others and us to continue on defending the peace and know the meaning of love. It was never your fault for their deaths." He placed her head back on his shoulder as her legs went over his and his arms wrapping her like a blanket. "They will be with us, darling. I love you, my sweet little Sara-wan" as Sara drifted to sleep after crying on his shoulder. He lifted her up and went to his apartment and laid her down on his bed and slept on the chair next to the bed.

**Next chapter Is Ferus and Sara finally in love and will one get kicked out of the council and which one will if one does get expelled? Please leave a review and make comments for my next chapter. **


End file.
